Des Shinta's Tokusatsu in Review
Tokusatsu in Review is a web review show created and hosted by Thatguywiththeglasses contributor Des Shinta aka Davis Sleboda. Stand Alone Episodes *Introduction video Pre-T.I.R. episodes: #Godzilla (1954) * *'deleted by Blip' #The Guyver T.I.R. #Overview (Pilot) # Godzilla Raids Again # Super Hero Taisen Part 1 # Super Hero Taisen Part 2 # Guyver 2: Dark Hero # Godzilla Month: Godzilla vs. Mothra* # Godzilla Month: Ghidorah: The Three Headed Monster* # Godzilla Month: Invasion of the Astro Monster* # Godzilla Month: Godzilla Vs. The Sea Monster* # Super Hero Taisen Z # 100th Episode Special: Rurouni Kenshin: The Live Action film # Introduction to Super Sentai and Ranger Reviews # Chojin Sentai Jetman Part 1 # Chojin Sentai Jetman Part 2 # Chojin Sentai Jetman Part 3 # Chojin Sentai Jetman Part 4 # Chojin Sentai Jetman Part 5 # Chojin Sentai Jetman Part 6 Upcoming: * Godzilla 1998 Special: Kamen Rider Reviews As part of Tokusatsu in Review, Des Shinta is reviewing the entire run of the Kamen Rider Series. In his reviews, he goes over the major plots and story arcs of each series as well as placing a counter for each form, finisher and Rider. These episodes can be possibly be considered a response to and companion piece of Linkara's History of Power Rangers reviews. #Kamen Rider #Kamen Rider V3 Part 1 #Kamen Rider V3 Part 2 #Kamen Rider X Part 1 #Kamen Rider X Part 2 #Kamen Rider Amazon Part 1 #Kamen Rider Amazon Part 2 #Kamen Rider Stronger Part 1 #Kamen Rider Stronger Part 2 #Kamen Rider Stronger Part 3 #Kamen Rider Skyrider Part 1 #Kamen Rider Skyrider Part 2 #Kamen Rider Skyrider Part 3 #Kamen Rider Super-1 Part 1 #Kamen Rider Super-1 Part 2 #Kamen Rider Super-1 Part 3 #Kamen Rider ZX #Kamen Rider Black Part 1 #Kamen Rider Black Part 2 #Kamen Rider Black Part 3 #Kamen Rider Black Part 4 #Kamen Rider Black RX Part 1 #Kamen Rider Black RX Part 2 #Kamen Rider Black RX Part 3 #Kamen Rider Black RX Part 4 #Kamen Rider Shin #Kamen Rider ZO #Kamen Rider J #Saban's Masked Rider Part 1 #Saban's Masked Rider Part 2 Upcoming: *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Rider Rankings At the conclusion to the review of each series and overview of the characters (starting with X), Shinta gauges each of the main Rider's powers and skills who make up the previous ranking against the most recently reviewed series protagonist. In theory, the Rider Rankings will ultimately determine which are the five most powerful of all in his opinion. In his Black review, he stated that added arsenal that do not come with the Rider's powers like the Satan Sabre or the Rider Machines themselves do not count in the analysis. Rankings by series: *Kamen Rider and Kamen Rider V3: None *Kamen Rider X: The Rider Ranking debuts in this episode. Ranking: V3, X, Ichigo, Nigo, Riderman *Kamen Rider Amazon: Riderman is eliminated.' Ranking:' V3, Amazon, X, Ichigo, Nigo *Kamen Rider Stronger: Stronger takes the lead. Nigo is eliminated''' Ranking: Stronger, V3, Amazon, X, Ichigo *Kamen Rider Skyrider: Ichigo is eliminated. '''Ranking: Stronger, V3, Amazon, X, Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1: Super-1 wins and takes the #1 spot on the power ranking. Skyrider is eliminated Ranking: Super-1, Stronger, V3, Amazon, X *Kamen Rider ZX: Due to the lack of a full demonstration of his powers in the TV special and Shinta being unable to find the 1980s manga which featured the Rider more prominently, ZX is disqualified on a technicality. *Kamen Rider Black: Black takes the #2 spot behind Super-1. X is eliminated from the ranking Ranking: Super-1, Black, Stronger, V3, Amazon *Kamen Rider Black RX: Black is eliminated and RX takes the #1 spot Ranking: RX, Super-1, Stronger, V3, Amazon *Kamen Rider Shin: Like ZX, Shin is disqualified due to the lack of a proper assessment of his powers in the film and Shinta states his basic powers are not enough to defeat the ranked Riders of his previous review. *Kamen Rider ZO: ZO loses the ranking due to his lack of abilities to counter the five ranked from the Black RX review and showing throughout the film that he is not a tactical strategist in battle which led him to near defeat against monsters if not for the sake of luck or happenstance. *Kamen Rider J: Amazon is eliminated and J takes the #5 spot. Jumbo Formation is briefly talked about as a non-factor in the ranking, showing a clip of Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter to prove that this power is more of a hindrance than a help in combat against other Riders. As it slows down J and makes him more vulnerable by enlarging the source of his power, the J Spirit gem. *Masked Rider: None, due to being an adaptation of Black RX and being ...well, a really bad one. Current Ranking as of Masked Rider: #Black RX #Super-1 #Stronger #V3 #J Toku Vlogs *February 12, 2014 *February 19, 2014 *February 26, 2014 *March 6, 2014 *March 13, 2014 *March 20, 2014 *March 27, 2014 *March 31, 2014 *April 9, 2014 *April 17, 2014 *April 24, 2014 Blipocolypse and return to Blip On October 2013, the video sharing site Blip began purging videos and accounts of internet reviewers and shows from their site for not meeting their "standards of quality", which fans of these reviewers dubbed "The Blipocolypse". Due to his low viewership and the site's questionably high standards of quality, Shinta's received an email stating that he had 1 month to improve his videos or get kicked off of Blip. Shinta responded by appealing to the site for a full producer's account but was rejected on the grounds of not meeting audio/video quality or their file submission size. On November 7, 2013, Des Shinta's Blip account was terminated and his videos were removed. He moved his web review series and videos to a Dailymotion account and began posting his videos there until April 8, 2014, when Des Shinta received a new account on Blip after a personal vouch from internet reviewer Nevermore Raven to have his status restored. He is currently in the process of restoring all his old reviews. However, he tweeted that at least 4 of his old reviews could not be salvaged, including his review of Gojira. Errors *In his introduction video to Super Hero Taisen, Shinta mentioned the various crossovers that preceded the film. Upon mentioning Ultraman VS. Kamen Rider, he erroneously stated that the special was made in the 1970s. (When in fact, the special aired in 1993.) *After his review of Kamen Rider J, Shinta gave his thoughts on the Showa Era Rider series and mentioned how while not perfect, it did pave the way for better special effects and listed off the series that would evolve from its influence. Upon mentioning Ultraman, Shinta mistakenly said that the series was made by Toho and not Tsuburaya Productions. *In his Rurouni Kenshin Review, he stated the film skips ahead one year in the Meiji Era to 1978. This is most likely a flubbed line as 1877 was the start of the Meiji Era thus it took place in 1878. Links *Official Page *Blip Page *Shinta's Dailymotion page *Rise of the Critics *Twitter page *Tumblr Page *Facebook page *Ustream channel *Deviantart Page *Shinta's blog post on the Blip purge Category:Internet Reviews